Marchito
by Alpaux
Summary: Malika, sola como siempre en la Casa de Asesinos de Jerusalén, reflexiona sobre los últimos y terribles acontecimientos y llega a la conclusión de que lo único que consigue odiando es pudrirse por dentro. Fem!Malik


_Piel morena, ojos azules, cabello castaño corto y rizado._

_Piel morena, ojos azules, cabello castaño corto y rizado._

_Piel morena, ojos azules, cabello castaño corto y rizado._

Malika repitió aquella frase como un mantra, construyéndose poco a poco una imagen mental de aquello que recitaba. Cerró los ojos, viendo con claridad al joven descrito. Su sonrisa, el brillo alegre de sus ojos... Albergaba muchos recuerdos en los que aparecía, pero siempre recurría al mismo:

El atardecer en lo alto de una de las torres de la fortaleza, el día de su ordenación. Vestía el atuendo de capucha gris propio de los novicios, y una enorme sonrisa adornaba sus labios, que se movían sin pausa mientras hablaba, loco de alegría.

Malika no recordaba ni una palabra de lo que le había contado, pero en su cerebro había quedado grabada aquella hermosa imagen, su más preciado tesoro.

_No, Malika_, se dijo cuando sintió el cálido escozor de las lágrimas en los ojos. _Contrólate, sigues siendo un Asesino_. Pero una vocecita le contrariaba, susurrándole al oído. _Mentira. Ya no lo eres. Eres una lisiada, una inútil, te has convertido en una rata de biblioteca. Vas a pasar el resto de tu vida en esta Casa, envejeciendo hasta quedarte tan apergaminada como el papel de los documentos que custodias._

Dejó el compás sobre el mostrador, retirándose el flequillo de la frente y agarrando un puñado de cabello. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por tragar aquel nudo que residía en las profundidades desde hacía semanas y que se desplazaba por ella a placer. Estaba cansada, pero no podía dormir, las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran testigo de ello. Tenía hambre, pero aún así tenía esforzarse para que la comida le entrara en el estómago. Bien claro estaba el origen de su mal.

Intentaba abarcar las cosas con positividad y calma. Todo iría bien, no era el fin del mundo. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Una gran desgracia era precedida por lo que se suponía debía ser una gran alegría.

Después del incidente del Templo de Salomón, Al-Mualim le había otorgado el rango de Dai, un pobre intento por recompensar sus acciones. Aquel día había perdido un hermano y un brazo; el ascenso en la Orden no iba a reemplazar ninguna de esas cosas. Y, sin embargo, había reverenciado al Maestro como si sí que lo hiciera, como si al entrar en la Casa de Asesinos le creciera un brazo mágicamente y su hermano apareciera por la puerta con una sonrisa, hablándole animadamente de su última misión.

Pero no fue así.

La Casa era demasiado fría, demasiado solitaria, como una mazmorra disfrazada con libros, bonitos cojines y aroma a incienso. Había fulminado con la mirada al asesino que la escoltaba cuando este se atrevió a hacer amago de ofrecerle ayuda para descender por el hueco de la celosía, haciéndole estremecer e inclinar la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

Ya le habían explicado las tareas que realizaría de ahí en adelante, las que sustituirían a sus antiguos encargos. Las cuchillas por plumas; la sangre por tinta. Todo asesino debía consultar con ella sus encargos, precisando de su consentimiento para llevarlos a cabo, y, sin embargo, se sentía juzgada y humillada cada vez que alguien entraba en su guarida.

Mensajeros, informadores, asesinos, espías… Todos ellos eran el reflejo de lo que una vez fue y jamás volvería a ser. Todos ellos eran Kadar.

El aterrorizado asesino se despidió con un respetuoso _"La paz sea con usted, Dai."_. Malika no le respondió.

Había reparado de pronto en que su nuevo cargo le situaba en uno de los puestos de mayor rango de la Orden, por encima de muchos otros. Por encima de Altaïr.

Altaïr Ibn L'Ahad. Él y Malika habían convivido juntos desde la infancia: habían estudiado juntos, comido juntos, entrenado juntos… Juntos, que no revueltos.

Malika siempre había sido uno de los mejores alumnos, pero Altaïr siempre iba un paso por delante. Nunca habían importado las horas que la pequeña se pasara afinando su puntería con las dagas a altas horas de la noche, hasta el punto de no poder mover el brazo a la mañana siguiente, ni las heridas de sus manos, a las que nunca daba tiempo a sanar. Cuando ella iba, Altaïr volvía de allí.

Envidia había sido el primer sentimiento en acudir a su pecho durante varios años, cuando aún era una chiquilla de cabello permanentemente enredado de la que las demás niñas se burlaban por su vestimenta humilde y masculina. Más tarde, aparecieron la irritación y el desprecio.

El joven asesino siempre había sido orgulloso y arrogante, incluso cuando no era más que un novicio pre pubescente. Miraba a los demás aprendices por encima del hombro, se sabía mejor que ellos y se encargaba de que todo el mundo tuviera la certeza de que así era. Su manera de actuar iba en contra de todo aquello que el Credo les había enseñado y, aún así, era él el favorito del Gran Maestro Al-Mualim.

"_No me contradigas, Malika, soy tu superior tanto en rango como en destreza."_

_Ya no_, había pensado amargamente la joven al quedarse sola por primera vez en la Casa de Asesinos. Luego se había echado a reír como una desequilibrada mental.

Tan estúpida… Había sido tan estúpida… Durante muchos años habría dado cualquier cosa por superar a Altaïr.

"Cualquier cosa" había resultado ser su brazo izquierdo y su hermano pequeño, lo que más amaba en el mundo.

Y, ¿para qué? Para acabar recluida en la Guarida de Jerusalén con un estatus que se le había otorgado por la pena que inspiraba. Lamentable.

Malika respiró profundamente, intentando reducir la presión de su pecho. Después de lo del Templo de Salomón, había despreciado repudiado a Altaïr como jamás lo había hecho antes, con tal intensidad que había llegado a sentir cómo el odio se arremolinaba en su estómago, impactando contra sus entrañas y haciéndole sentir náuseas por el mero hecho de tener que permanecer en la misma estancia que él durante varios minutos. El juramento que había realizado tantos años atrás era lo único que le impedía saltar por encima del mostrador y clavarle la pluma en la yugular cada vez que entraba en lo que se había convertido en sus dominios, portando una mueca de desagrado en los labios.

Pero, durante últimas dos semanas, una leve sospecha había ido ascendiendo por la curva de su espalda hasta su cuello, y ahora descansaba en su nuca, internándose en su cabeza de vez en cuando. La sospecha de que las muestras de desprecio que le dedicaba a Altaïr ya no eran genuinas, sino automatizadas.

Su propio ser se había concienciado de que, desde la muerte de su hermano y hasta el fin de los tiempos, iba a odiarle con todo el ahínco que fuera capaz. Pero nadie puede odiar eternamente; su alma estaba cansada, su corazón ya no tenía fuerzas para bombear la sangre que enrojecía su rostro cuando el árabe la incordiaba con particular esmero, y su cerebro cada vez era más lento a la hora de buscar contestaciones o comentarios que le hirieran en lo más profundo de su enorme y sólido orgullo, algo que siempre se le había dado bien.

Le era imposible seguir sintiendo aquella ira desgarradora que se confundía con el dolor y que le había consumido por dentro; ahora solo le quedaba la pena de la pérdida, pues al fin había comprendido lo que desde un principio había decidido ignorar.

Que odiar a Altaïr no le devolvería a Kadar.

Primera cosa que publico de Assassin's Creed... No me siento muy contenta con el resultado pero, en fin, era algo que tenía ganas de escribir.

¿Que por qué Fem!Malik? No lo sé. Siempre he tenido la inquietud de saber cómo serían las cosas si los personajes que en un determinado universo son hombres, fueran mujeres(Así de rara soy.). El primer Assassin's Creed es mi preferido, y Malik es uno de mis personajes favoritos de toda la saga (Altaïr también, cómo no, pero siento que Malik no recibe el amor que merece xD), por lo que quería experimentar con él. Escribí esto con la idea de que fuera un one-shot, pero creo que lo continuaré, ya veré.

Por cierto, soy TERRIBLEMENTE irregular con las actualizaciones. Estoy muy ocupada con los estudios y a veces la inspiración me deja tirada como un trapo cuando dispongo de tiempo libre, así que, muy a mi pesar, es muy posible que tarde bastante en subir otro capítulo, y sé que la gente me odiará por ello (si es que alguien lee esto, claro xD).

En fin, gracias por pasarte por aquí, las reviews son MUY apreciadas, ya sean halagos o críticas. ¡Que tengas un buen día!;)


End file.
